


White Blank Page

by oops_april



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, guitar playing kasamatsu, kise is a moron, matchmaker moriyama, super late kikasa day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_april/pseuds/oops_april
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, so it's Kise you like." Moriyama said, smirking excitedly.</p><p>"I never even said that."</p><p>"As your best friend, I know this very well."</p><p>"You thought I liked a girl before I even mentioned Kise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Blank Page

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by my dearest friend Izzy.
> 
> The title was inspired by a song called White Blank Page by Mumford and Sons (I recommend you have a listen).

Kasamatsu wasn't very good at expressing his feelings. He fumbled with his words, his body would tremble, and his face blushed an embarrassing shade of red. He didn't need to relive that over and over again.

After his fair share of attempts at confessing his feelings to girls in middle school, he had given up. Why should he even worry about dating in high school? He had more important things to worry about, like studying for entrance exams and playing basketball with elegance and poise. That's all that mattered to him.

At least, that's what he liked to think. 

Kise Ryouta, model and former member of the Generation of Miracles, stumbled into his life and ruined everything for him. 

Kasamatsu prided himself in being calm and stern, but once Kise entered his life through two heavy grey gym doors, he completely began to lose his composure more and more each day. Not only would he be more angry than he was ever accustomed to, but he would also become more flustered. He didn't like being flustered. The only time he was ever flustered was when he'd attempted to confess his feelings to a girl. He hated the feeling. Kise, a stupid model, with nothing to him except his ego and amazing basketball skills, should  _never_ be able to make him feel that way. 

At first, Kasamatsu wouldn't have ever liked to admit that Kise made him flustered, but after one practice, he couldn't keep it to himself. It's not like he was open about it, but Moriyama pestered him to tell.

His face was hot and flushed, not because of the rigorous practice that he made himself go through, but because Kise had been sweet-talking him.  _Yes_ , Kise  _was_ sweet-talking him, but only to practice to impress a girl he was becoming interested in. Kasmatsu punched him, ending practice for everyone. After watching each member of the basketball club head for the locker room, he picked up a ball from the rack and kept practicing.

Basketball always cleared his mind, but not this time. Kise's stupid smile and endearing words were imprinted in his mind. 

"Kasamatsu."

Kasamatsu turned around abruptly, letting the ball rest under his arm, while he willed himself to listen to Moriyama. 

"What's going on with you, man?"

"What do you mean?" Kasamatsu asked, shooting Moriyama a glare. 

"You ended practice early. You  _never_ do that." Moriyama smirked. "Let me guess, it's a girl, right?"

Kasamatsu tensed and turned away from Moriyama. "Don't be stupid, I haven't liked a girl in a while. I don't have time for that." Moriyama laughed suddenly, making Kasamatsu look up at him in confusion. 

"Kasamatsu, I'm your best friend. You like someone." Kasamatsu shook his head furiously and gripped the basketball tightly as he passed by Moriyama before placing the ball on the rack once more. To avoid further question, Kasamatsu returned the rack to the storage room and quickly made his way to the locker room to shower. Moriyama followed behind him, asking him more questions about who the girl was and how she was like. Kasamatsu ignored him, while he showered. He was glad the water was warm, it relaxed him and distracted him from any thoughts of Kise or Moriyama's incessant questioning of who he liked. It worked for the most part, but he had to get out soon and he had to come up with something to get Moriyama off his back. 

After shutting off the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and headed to his locker, preparing what he had to say to Moriyama, who was still talking and asking questions. 

"Moriyama just shut up. I don't like anyone. Kise just wouldn't leave me alone today. He was flirting with me. Well, not flirting, but he was practicing with me to impress a girl in his class or something." Kasamatsu said quickly, pulling on his clothes.

" _Oh,_ so it's Kise you like." Moriyama said, smirking excitedly.

"I never even said that."

"As your best friend, I know this very well."

"You thought I liked a girl before I even mentioned Kise."

"Look Kasamatsu, I know this. You only ever got like this when you were going to confess to a girl."

"I'm not going to confess to Kise. I didn't even say I liked him. I don't like him."

"Oh please, you like him. He's the only one who can  _rile_ you up." Moriyama purred, winking at his best friend.

"I swear to god, if you ever do that again, I will make you practice two hours after regular practice for three weeks."

Moriyama lifted his hands in surrender. "Hey now, it's true though. No one even gets a reaction out of you unless it's Kise."

"Kise's just stupid. He's just got a pretty face and he's good at basketball, but there's no substance to him and he's got a stupid attitude. I wouldn't like someone like that." Kasamatsu grumbled angrily, while he locked the storage room on his way out of the gym. 

"You just said he had a pretty face."

"What's that got to do with anything? We all know he's a model. You'd say the same."

"Touché." Moriyama said, following Kasamatsu outside before swiftly grabbing a hold of his arm. "Just admit it, will you?"

Kasamatsu sighed, his breath condensing in the autumn air. "Admit what? I don't like Kise."

"Kasamatsu, last week I saw you looking at Kise while he was changing into his uniform before the practice match. Plus, whenever Kise would mention his fans, you'd sneer." Moriyama said matter-of-factly as if he were telling Kasamatsu the time of day. "And today at practice, you were blushing and don't tell me it was because of the practice. Practice never makes you redden like that."

"Okay. Yes, I _like_  him. Now will that make finally you shut up?" 

"Wipe that glare off your face. Aren't you happy you told your best friend who you like?" Moriyama smiled innocently. 

"I hate you."

\---

Moriyama didn't stop there. Everywhere Kasamatsu went, Moriyama would mention the blonde in some sort of way. He even managed to print him a list on how to "woo him". Kasamatsu was certain he wasn't going to  _woo_ anyone. He was very clear when he told Moriyama he didn't have time for that. Not to mention Moriyama was the worst matchmaker ever. He should know not to meddle with Kasmatsu's "love life," after all the times he made him go through embarrassment after embarrassment. Kasamatsu was at the top of his class now, how could he let something as silly as a relationship get in the way of his studies? How could he let that get in the way of basketball? Basketball was _his_ and even if he shared the court with Kise, he wasn't going to give up his passion for him or anyone for that matter. 

"C'mon give it to him."

"No."

"Do it."

"Moriyama, I swear, I will beat you. I'm not going to give Kise that stupid letter  _you_ wrote."

"Well _I_ wrote it, because  _you_ wouldn't. Now take it!" Moriyama yelled, trying to force his written confession for Kise, "by Kasamatsu," onto Kasamatsu's hand.

"I'm not going to give him this." Kasamatsu seethed, crumpling the confession into a ball, proceeding to walk away. "I'm not going to confess anything to him. Just get over it. I'm already over it."

"No, you're not." Moriyama said with a heavy sigh. "What'll it take for you to tell him? Time is running out. After Winter Cup, we'll be too busy with exams and then graduation. Don't you at least want to spend a little time with him?"

Kasamatsu stopped walking away from Moriyama, pondering over his last few words. Without turning back, Kasamatsu asked seriously, "why are you trying to help me anyway?"

"I've messed up so many times in the past, trying to set you up with girls. I just wanted you to be happy then. And I want you to be happy _now_ too."

"I wouldn't know how to tell him, but I definitely wouldn't want to tell him with something as cliché as a love letter." Kasamatsu said, chuckling breathlessly. Was this really going to actually happen?

"I've got an idea." Moriyama said, smiling an uncharacterstic genuine smile. 

"What?" 

"You still play the guitar, right?"

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to chapter this fic, but I had to post it before it got deleted.


End file.
